narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izuna Uchiha
Izuna Uchiha (うちはイヅナ, Uchiha Izuna) was the younger brother of Madara Uchiha, who was known as the strongest Uchiha. After dying in battle, Raian Uchiha manages to obtain his , allowing him to be used in the Impure World Reincarnation Technique. Background Eighty years prior to the start of the series, Izuna and his older brother Madara were said to be equals as the most gifted members of the Uchiha clan. They usually competed with each other every day in order to get stronger. Both awakened their Sharingan early in life, and they became the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara used the power of his Mangekyō Sharingan to take control of the clan, with Izuna at his side. When Madara eventually went blind, he took Izuna's eyes to regain his sight. Itachi Uchiha suggested that his eyes had been taken by force; however, Tobi insisted that Izuna had willingly given up his eyes for the good of his brother and the whole clan, seeing that Madara needed to remain strong to protect the clan from its growing number of enemies. Izuna later died honorably in battle, fighting to the death even in his blind state. Personality Izuna Uchiha was a harmonic and devoted person. He also appeared to be very competitive with his brother, Madara, in terms of skill. Appearance Izuna had long dark hair, tied in a ponytail that reached his lower back. He wore what most Uchiha wear, a blue shirt with the Uchiha Crest on his upper back and blue pants that are wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack that presumably held ninja tools. Abilities As the younger brother of Madara Uchiha, who was the strongest of the clan, Izuna himself was said to have been equal to his brother in every way. Both of them had exceptionally strong chakra, even for Uchiha members. Dōjutsu Sharingan Izuna mastered his Sharingan at a very young age, alongside Madara. Izuna also knew how to control Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, with his Sharingan, being one of three who could do so. Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan, that developed some time after Madara's, took the appearance of three bars stretching out of his pupil. When Madara took his eyes, the two's Mangekyō combined. Izuna's loss of his eyes rendered him blind, but he managed to survive, and continued to battle. This sudden disability however eventually led to his death. One of the first two amongst the Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, Izuna awoke a Susanoo of his own after acquiring the ability in both of his eyes. Its face has elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. It has three arms, one of which carries a black orb, made out of the flames of Amaterasu, similar to 's. Izuna was the first Uchiha clan member capable of using the . He could combine this with his Susanoo and shape manipulation to create devastating techniques. Part II Introduction arc During Raian's battle with Sannoto Senju, the former resurrects Izuna to fight the Kage-level Senju. His personality is suppressed shortly after he voices confusion for how he returned to the living. As Raian, along with a resurrected Inabi and Setsuna Uchiha engage in attacking the Senju with Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Izuna supports their massive technique by using his wind technique.Domestic Violence of Brothers: Sannoto Senju vs Raian Uchiha! Trivia * Izuna (飯綱) is the name of a fox spirit in Japan and of a mountain. The latter is usually called Mount Iizuna, though. Iizuna, written with the same kanji, is also the Japanese name for the least weasel. * According to the Third databook: ** Izuna's hobby was to train with Madara. References